This invention relates to a home computing element capable of establishing a digital, interactive communications system providing a plurality of subscribers access to a plurality of video games stored in a plurality of remote game storage centers. It also provides for the use of a standard television receiver for video and audio, and contemporary input devices to interact with the software program, including video games. A bi-directional telephone link is established between the home computing element and a remote game storage center to access the desired game, and a television broadcast channel used uni-directionally to transmit the game software programs.
Much is known about video gaming devices for the home. Presently, all require non-volatile game cartridges to store the game software programs, and use known color graphics circuits along with synthesized audio techniques. Game cartridges are relatively expensive to purchase, and once they are used for some time, they are used rarely thereafter. This has led to the proliferation of video game rental outlets as individuals express that they would rather have variety than ownership, and would also rather make a shorter and less expensive commitment.
Prior art patents representing known communication or subscriber systems are represented in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,372 to McCalley wherein a digital, interactive communication system is accessible to a plurality of subscribers who can select any of a plurality of pre-recorded video/audio presentations for viewing on a conventional television set. The system includes a converter tuned to a channel for monitoring a digital stream of information including digital packets representative of video/audio presentations selected by the individual subscribers. A subscriber is housed within the apparatus supplied the individual subscriber and the subscriber server receiving uniquely addressed digital packets converts the received packets into NTSC-compatible analog formatted video/audio presentation for transmission to the requesting subscriber.
In addition, Abraham, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,512 and 4,590,516, discloses a system controlled through conventional telephone networking in conjunction with a home controller that contains a micro-processor and incorporating a telephone interface which allows a subscriber to request a given program which is available on a pre-scheduled time basis. Abraham does not disclose digital transmissions. In addition, Abraham discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,806 signal traffic paths being established for telephone communication and cable program transmission in a basic subscription broadcast system. The program material is stored at a library broadcast station in analog form and is digitized and time compressed after readout for transmission to the subscribers along the cable paths.
Other patents demonstrating the prior art of the same subject matter include U.S. Pat. Nos. Pocock et al., 4,734,764; Clark et al., 4,761,684; and Gordon, 4,763,191.
In addition to the above, the U.S. Pat. No. to Harrison, 4,584,603, discloses an amusement and information system for use in a closed environment such as on airlines wherein an entertainment terminal including a keyboard and video display assembly is available for use by the occupant and is structured to provide access to video games as well as movies and other selected information.
Although it is well known to use a bi-directional telephone link, as evidenced by the above-noted patents, to access audio and video information that is transmitted as a related but independent television broadcast channel, it is apparent that a need exists for the transmission of executable computer software program code representing video games using a television broadcast channel to reach a plurality of subscribers and act upon individual requests.
It is an object of this invention to provide a vehicle whereby a plurality of video game software programs are made available substantially upon demand and upon request to individual subscribers on a "pay-per-play" basis with a minimum of subscriber overhead. Another object is to provide a home computing element that provides the means to utilize said software programs, including video games, from within the residence and under subscriber control using contemporary game control devices.